All Or Nothing
by brookelynn74
Summary: This takes place before Jason came back in August of 2000. One part short story.(S/C/J)


All Or Nothing

Sonny walked into the penthouse, laughing softly and shaking his head at Johnny. His smile slowly fell, studying Carly as he closed the door behind him. She was standing at the window looking out over the water and she hadn't even noticed him coming in. He closed his eyes for a minute before looking at her again and speaking quietly, "Hi."

She jumped at the sound of his voice and took a moment before forcing a smile and turning to look at him, "Hey."

He gave her a small smile and stepped closer, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her softly. When she didn't respond he nodded, "What's wrong Carly?"

"Nothing." She replied, smiling at him, "How was work?"

_I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eyes  
I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over  
It's not the way I choose to live  
And something somewhere's gotta give  
A share in this relationship gets older, older  
  
You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair  
  
Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all _

He studied her for a minute and then shrugged, stepping back, "Fine." He sighed and walked over to the bar, pouring a drink and quietly asking, "Where were you when I came in?"

She looked at him in confusion and shook her head, "I don't…what do you mean?"

"Well you weren't here." He laughed softly, "You ok?"

"Yeah." She sighed, sitting down on the couch and taking the glass he handed her, "Thanks."

"Carly..." He sighed, sitting down across from her on the ottoman and shaking his head, "Honey you can talk to me."

"I know." She nodded, smiling a small smile, "I just…you ever have one of those days where you can't stop thinking about things you don't wanna think about?"

"Yeah." He admitted quietly, nodding.

"Yeah." She nodded, wiping at a few tears that had fallen, "I can't stop thinking about the baby and…Jason…I mean…he's gone and me needing him doesn't change that. I just…I keep expecting him to just walk through that door and be here like he always has been…but he never does."

Sonny closed his eyes and sighed, nodding, "I know." He exhaled deeply and looked up at her, "But I do Carly…every day and I'm always going to. I know it's not the same but…I'm here."

She smiled sadly and sat forward, cupping his cheek in her hand and nodding as a couple tears ran down her face, "I know that Sonny and…you've been…amazing and I'm trying to move on with you…I want to. I really do."

_There are time it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it  
Then there's times you look at me  
As thought I'm all that you can see  
Those times I don't believe it's right I know it, know it  
  
Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well  
I had the rest of you now I want the best of you it's time to show and tell  
  
Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all_

"I want that too Carly." He smiled, wiping the tears off her face and kissing her softly, "I know you love him and I know I'm a lot of the reason you're not with him right now and I'm sorry for that sweetheart. If I could go back…" He shook his head and sighed, "I can't say that because it's not true…I'd change the hurting him part of it and other things but not this…not being with you." He smiled sadly at her and shook his head again as he wiped his hand over her cheek, "Don't cry Carly. I know I'm not him, but I'm here and I lo…"

He went to say more but the phone rang and he shook his head, laughing softly as he stood, "Never fails." Carly laughed softly as he walked over to the phone and answered it, "I swear to God Benny…Oh. Jase…Yeah…Thanks man…It's been rough but…Yeah. One sec." He sighed and looked over at Carly, before walking over and handing her the phone, "It's for you."

Her face lit up as she took the phone from him, tears filling her eyes again as she talked, "Hello…Jase…Oh God. I was just thinking about you…How do you always know?"

Sonny closed his eyes and shook his head as he looked at her sadly and then left the penthouse, speaking quietly to Johnny, "I'm going to the island tonight. I'll be in contact with Benny but I want you to call me after they leave with Jason."

"Ok." Johnny nodded. 

Sonny looked at her still happily talking on the phone and nodded, "Ok." He shut the door and stepped onto the elevator without another word.

_Cuz you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
Nowhere inside for me in your life  
  
Cuz I want it all  
Or Nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
It's now or never  
  
Is it all  
Or Nothing at all  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
  
_


End file.
